


As Time Passes

by Anonymous_Ajax_Junior



Series: Originals from Tumblr [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double-ish Drabble, M/M, Pining Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ajax_Junior/pseuds/Anonymous_Ajax_Junior
Summary: Link pines for Rhett as he leaves their dorm.





	As Time Passes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afangirlsplaylist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/gifts), [dolliewithasmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliewithasmile/gifts).



> Just over a double drabble.

Link let his cheeks loosen as they fell back into a frown when their dorm room door clicked, indicating that Rhett was officially out. Keeping up this act was getting harder every day, there was only until a certain point he could pretend not to be in love with his best friend, only until a certain point he could fake a smile until it started to hurt.

That certain point passed long ago.

That point passed when the two of them stayed up all night even though they shouldn’t have, Link trudging along as he followed along with Rhett’s compulsive late night buys.

When Link watched how Rhett’s cheeks swelled and his head tipped back as he laughed, a sound so familiar yet never failing to put a smile on his face.

That point passed when Rhett looked at him so seriously, with eyes a colour he still couldn’t decipher, intensely enough to make him mentally swoon as he tried to keep his heart from roaring and his body steady.

It passed when Rhett’s body would graze against his and he had to hold in the tears from the physical pain and exertion it took for him not to just jump into his arms and confess.

That point passed as Link flopped onto his bed, his cheeks loosening from the fake smile as he gave in, warm tears trickling into his pillow as he accepted his fate.

Rhett would never love him the same.

**Author's Note:**

> check mi dank Tumblr (where this is originally from): [@ajax-junior](https://ajax-junior.tumblr.com/)


End file.
